Rainbow Notes
Rainbow Notes (音符記號) is the 2nd opening of Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch. The opening is used from Episode 29 to Episode 52. Lyrics |-|Japanese= 虹色の朝が来たら　光の地図を広げよう 君にも　きっと　聴こえてる？ ねえ…この星の叙情詩（メロディー） 時計のリズムは　鼓動のスピードより はやくて　時々　あわてて　深呼吸する 未来のわたしが　道に迷った時 素直な自分を　信じてあげたいな… おはよう！　ってリセット　心の耳をすまして 忘れてたものがきっと　見えてくる 七色のプリズムから　七つの光　受け止めて 生きてる　きっと　それだけで　ねえ　愛を知ってる あの夏の珊瑚礁も　岬をめぐる鳥たちも だいスキ!! みんな　この星の… ねえ…音のない叙情詩（メロディー） 夢中で手をふる　サヨナラの瞬間 愛する人から　はなれてしまわぬように スカート広げて　背中をおいかけた もういちど　つないだ　ぬくもり　忘れない はじめての　別れは　涙が止まらなかった いつだって　空に虹を…探してる しあわせになれる人は　しあわせをずっと　信じてる 泣いても　きっと　笑っても　ねえ　友達だよ 特別なエールじゃなく　いつもの君の声が好き そうだね!! きっと　優しさも… ねえ　この星の叙情詩（メロディー） ＊服を着がえて　君をむかえにゆくよ 　地球（ここ）は　愛と希望の　歌があふれるワンダーランド 七色のプリズムから　七つの光　受け止めて 生きてる　きっと　それだけで　ねえ　愛を知ってる あの夏の珊瑚礁も　岬をめぐる鳥たちも だいスキ!! みんな　この星の…ねえ　贈り物だね 虹色の朝が来たら　光の地図を　広げよう まいにち生まれて　消えてゆく想いを　大切にして |-|Romanji= Niji-iro no asa ga kitara hikari no chizu wo hirogeyou Kimi ni mo kitto kikoeteru? Nee... kono hoshi no MERODII Tokei no RIZUMU wa kodou no SUPIIDO yori Hayakute tokitoki awatete shinkokyuusuru Mirai no watashi ga michi ni mayotta toki Sunao na jibun wo shinjite agetai na... Ohayou! tte RISETTO kokoro no mimi wo sumashite Wasureteta mono ga kitto mietekuru Nanairo no PURIZUMU kara nanatsu no hikari uketomete Ikiteru kitto sore dake de nee ai wo shitteru Ano natsu no sangoshou mo misaki wo meguru tori-tachi mo DAISUKI!! Minna kono hoshi no... Nee.. oto no nai MERODII Hajimete no wakare wa namida ga tomaranakatta Itsu datte sora ni niji wo... sagashiteiru Shiawase ni nareru hito wa shiawase wo zutto shinjiteru Naite mo kitto waratte mo nee tomodachi da yo Tokubetsu na EERU janaku itsumo no kimi no koe ga suki Sou da ne!! Kitto yasashisa mo... Nee kono hoshi no MERODII Fuku wo kigaete kimi wo mukae ni yuku yo Koko wa ai to kibou no ito ga afureru WANDAARANDO Nanairo no PURIZUMU kara nanatsu no hikari uketomete Ikiteru kitto sore dake de nee ai wo shitteru Ano natsu no sangoshou mo misaki wo meguru tori-tachi mo DAISUKI!! Minna kono hoshi no... nee okuri mono da ne Niji-iro no asa ga kitara hikari no chizu wo hirogeyou Mainichi umarete kiete yuku omoi wo taisetsu ni shite Fuku wo kigaete kimi wo mukae ni yuku yo Koko wa ai to kibou no ito ga afureru WANDAARANDO |-|English= If a rainbow-colored morning were to come, then we would open a map made of lights You can hear it too, right? You know...this planet's melody The rhythm of the clock is sometimes faster Than my heartbeat, rushing and taking deep breaths. When I get lost in the future, I want to believe in my calm, honest self... Say "good morning!" and reset yourself, listening closely to your heart I'm sure that you'll remember what you forgot. Seven lights reacted to the rainbow prism If you live then, surely, you know of love. Whether it's that coral reef of one summer, or all the birds on the cape... I love them!! Everyone surely knows this planet's... You know, this soundless melody. In a moment of goodbye, wave your hand in a dream-like state Because they're someone you love, you can't stand to part with them. Just unravel that skirt and chase after them. That way, you won't forget the bond that connects the two of you. The first time we parted, my tears would not stop, And I was always searching for...the sky's rainbow. Those who become happy will always believe in happiness. Through tears, and surely smiles, you will still have your friends. I always love your voice, it's not just a special yell. Isn't that right?! Surely this kindness is, too... You know, this planet's melody. After I change my clothes, I'll come and meet you. This world, overflowing with hope and love, is a wonderland. Seven lights reacted to the rainbow prism If you live then, surely, you know of love. Whether it's that coral reef of one summer, or all the birds on the cape... I love them!! Everyone surely is this planet's...you know, the gifts of this planet. If a rainbow-colored morning were to come, then we would open a map made of lights Always keep the feelings that are born and vanish everyday important to you. After I change my clothes, I'll come and meet you. This world, overflowing with hope and love, is a wonderland. |-|Taiwanese Mandarin= 透明的天空　有絢麗彩虹 地圖還留在夢中　慢慢的走 你一定會懂那旋律在跳動 那　透著星光閃耀的歌 時間和腳步的節奏 超過心跳　超過笑容 有時呼吸　有時停留 趁著間奏　找回那時的感動 相信我比誰都執著　當命運考驗真心出走 帶著哀愁　帶著心痛 揮一揮手　連接快樂 風雨後的天　那樣的美 繽紛的彩虹　延續千年萬年 流下的眼淚　悄悄流入海水　打開你心扉 七色的絢爛　有七道光芒 反射遙遠的海角　平靜喧鬧 你一定知道　還真心的祈禱 讓全世界為愛驕傲 夏天的形狀　就像珊瑚礁 儘管跟美麗搖擺　畫驚嘆號 你一定知道　它其實很微妙 讓全世界為真愛微笑 我心底浮現的旋律　是因為我和你的分離 也許回憶　真的美麗 但少了你　沒有多大的意義 眼淚在豔陽裡嘆息　我找不到哭泣的原因 因為回憶　真的美麗 你的身影還在我心裡 鼓起了勇氣　看著自己 疲倦的時候還有你的熱情 傷心的劇情　讓它留在過去　要全心全意 幸福的路徑　直達你的心 因為有你的真心　讓我相信 我一直聆聽　那心底的聲音 愛不再遙不可及 幸福在前進　眼淚被通緝 我想用我的眼睛　讓你更堅定 用你的鼓勵　更貼進我的心 愛　縮短你和我的距離 保持你燦爛微笑 陽光下 手牽手開心奔跑 相信我會一直陪你到老 在尋找　你和我的 Wonder　Land 幸福的路徑　直達你的心 因為有你的真心　讓我更相信 我一直聆聽　那心底的聲音 愛不再遙不可及 幸福在前進　眼淚被通緝 我想用我的眼睛　讓你更堅定 用你的鼓勵　更貼進我的心 愛　縮短我們的距離 七色的絢爛　有七道光芒 反射遙遠的海角　平靜喧鬧 不管世界怎麼喧鬧 有你我即使失敗跌倒　你是永遠的依靠 保持你燦爛微笑 陽光下　手牽手開心奔跑 相信我會一直陪你到老 在尋找 你和我的 Wonder　Land |-|Taiwanese Mandarin Translation= The clear sky has a rainbow, the map is left in the dream, slowly walking. You'll surely understand that moving melody, that~ song shining through the starlights. The rhythm of time and footsteps, exceeds the heartbeats, exceeds the smiles, sometimes breathing, sometimes stopping. Taking advantage of this rhythm, finding the emotions of that time. Believing that I’m more perseverance than anybody, when fate tests to bring your true heart out, bringing your sorrows, bringing your heartache, waving your hands, connect your happiness. The sky after the wind and storms, that kind of beauty, the colourful rainbow that will last for thousands of years. The tears flowing down, quietly flowing into the seawater, opening your heart! Seven colours of erosion that has seven rays of light, reflecting the distant cape, calm and noisy. You'll surely know of it, still sincerely praying, let~ the whole world be proud of love. The shape of summer is like a coral reef, despite everything still swaying with beauty, draw an exclamation mark. You'll surely know of it, it is actually very subtle, let~ the whole world smile from true love. The melody floating from my heart, is because of our separation. Perhaps the memories, were really beautiful, but without you, there's not much significance. Tears sighing in the sun, I can't find my reason for crying. Because the memories, were really beautiful, your figure is still in my heart. Gathered up the courage, to look at myself, when I'm tired there's still your enthusiasm. The sad story, just let it stay in the past, be wholehearted! The path of happiness goes straight to your heart, because of your true heart, it lets me believe. I have been listening, the sound from my heart, love~ is no longer out of reach. Happiness is going forward, tears are not allowed, I want to use my eyes to make you more determined. Using your encouragement to be closer to my heart, love~ shortens your distance from me. Keeping your bright smile, under the sunshine, holding hands and running happily. Believe that, I'll accompany you til we're old, to search for, the Wonder Land for me and you. The path of happiness goes straight to your heart, because of your true heart, it lets me believe. I have been listening, the sound from my heart, love~ is no longer out of reach. Happiness is going forward, tears are not allowed, I want to use my eyes to make you more determined. Using your encouragement to be closer to my heart, love~ shortens your distance from me. Seven colours of erosion that has seven rays of light, reflecting the distant cape, calm and noisy. No matter how noisy the world is, when you're here even if I fail or fall, I'll always rely on you. Keeping your bright smile, under the sunshine, holding hands and running happily. Believe that, I'll accompany you til we're old, to search for, the Wonder Land for me and you. Videos TV Size Full Song Category:Songs Category:Female Songs Category:Mermaid Melody Category:Season 1 Category:Karen Category:Hanon Hoshou Category:Rina Tôin Category:Kaito Domoto Category:Opening songs Category:Female Singing